Immaturity
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi - SchuldigxNagi: Schuldig finds himself disagreeing with Nagi's lack of cheer in life, after realizing that it was more to them than just being "teammates". After all, Nagi isn't too old for certain kiddie stuff, like carousels and cotton candy.


Immaturity

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: It's been such a long time since I've centered on Schwarz. I just have to now; SchuSchu was fuming at the lack of attention he was getting. Yeah, so maybe I've been giving him the cold shoulder treatment after my huff with Farfie. ^^; Farfie and I might be getting a divorce statement. Uh… He doesn't mind, really. Divorces—

Farfie: Make god cry!

I was gonna say make Takatori cry. But divorce isn't a good thing. I just thought one with Farfie was okay. He doesn't like me anyway. :P

Pairing: Schuldig x Nagi

Summary: Schuldig finds himself disagreeing with Nagi's lack of cheer in life, after realizing that it was more to them than just being "teammates". After all, Nagi isn't too old for certain kiddie stuff, like carousels and cotton candy.

Note/Key: The characters look like that from the manga (so please don't point out details on eye color and stuff. To Windy, Schuldig is blond and Nagi is brunet). _'Blah, blah'_ dictates telepathy.

_________________

Midnight.

His teammate could be easily compared to midnight. He was aloof, cool, young as dawn but wise as night. It was a thing Schuldig found himself easily thinking of, but he couldn't help it, at least not then.

It was electricity on his part; he could not deny that. Nagi had… a certain sense of attraction around him. He was petit, pretty, and while he was often somber and quiet, his brief smiles were pieces of heaven all on their own. Dark, dreamy gems of molten chocolate seemed to drink Schuldig in each time he stared at the German with such intensity; it made his blood boil with desire.

Naoe Nagi was turning seventeen soon. He acted and thought a lot older than he really was; he had a pretty face but a voice that betrayed his hatred of everything and everyone who had abandoned him to the hands of killers. He hated being told what to do, hated being dictated on his life, and he certainly did not believe in fate. No doubt Nagi was mature and levelheaded, but there was something… amiss.

Enough with musings. Schuldig rapped on the door.

"Who is it?"

The German winced. Was Nagi always so cold? He's too young for this, damn it! _'It's me, mein lieber.'_

"I see. What do you want?" Nagi didn't even bother to turn from his computer as Schuldig made his way in. The blond leaned against the doorway, folding his arms.

"To annoy you," he laughed. The youth lifted a brow, slowly spinning around to face the young man.

"Stay out of my way."

"Shan't," Schuldig stuck his tongue out.

"Grow up," Nagi rolled his eyes. He couldn't see why Schuldig was such an immature prick sometimes. It was almost at if it was fun being a brat-like man. But as soon as the words left his lips, the German's expression changed. Nagi was mildly surprised. "What's the matter?"

_'You are,'_ Schuldig replied. _'You act so damn adult all the time; it pisses me off no end, mein chibi. It grates on my nerves how you can keep so expressionless even when I grind out my best jokes. What are you, thirty?'_

"I'd say you were three," Nagi huffed. "Is that why you're here? To make me… as immature as you are?"

_'Talk to the hand, Nagikins,'_ Schuldig held his hand forward to illustrate his thoughts. _'I'm not here to counsel you. I just had to get it off my chest. After all, I never lie.'_

"Talk to the Tomoe, German slut," Nagi mimicked Sakura with his hand opening and closing like a yapping mouth.

_'You know, that wasn't exactly a lie. It's true that that redheaded Weiß bitch never liked her in that anyway. So what if she looked like his sister? He likes her because of that, I told her because that's the truth… yeah well, twisted truth anyway. But that's truth.'_

"You sound more like you're trying to convince yourself, Schuldig," Nagi folded his arms, a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. The typing hadn't ceased, Nagi multitasked often enough to have complete control of everything in his room. "Now, back to a conversation with a point. What do you truly want, Schuldig? If it was pointless to begin with, I advice you to remove yourself before I personally throw you out."

"Okay, okay," Schuldig waved his hands, his golden, expressive eyes falling heavenward in sync to his rich voice. "I'm here to make a proposal."

"Oh?"

"Look here… Nagi… I just can't bear with you acting thirty twenty-four/seven. Why can't you unwind once in a while? You make me look like a frigging infant."

"You _are_ an infant," Nagi smiled sweetly, so much that Schuldig couldn't find a coherent retort to that. The German scrunched his nose up delicately, before breaking into a grin.

"So anyway, it's a bet. I you will, for one day, go out with me to have *fun*, I'll leave you alone to masturbate in your room—"

"Schuldig…"

"Well, what do you say?"

"Fine," Nagi heaved a sigh. Schuldig was like a horsefly. He was annoying, whiney, but he served his purpose (i.e.: Eating trash and poop). Besides, there was nothing in the world that moment that Nagi wouldn't give to be left alone. "Where are we going?"

_'Wherever I take you, mein lieber,'_ the blond switched back to mental assailant mode. He snatched hold of the youth's fair hands and half-dragged Nagi out of the room. Grabbing Brad's car keys, the German ushered Nagi into the passenger seat, opening and closing doors for him as any gentleman would. He grinned as the engine purred when they began to move out. _'Feeling better, chibi?'_

"I will when you quit calling me that," Nagi countered. "Where are we going?"

'Ah, the rhetorical question all children ask,' Schuldig purred with a smirk. The Asian boy battered at his obnoxious comrade.

"That would be 'are we there yet', you German pimp. Now where are we headed, or die!"

_'My, my, you really should watch that temper, Naggles,'_ Schuldig lifted a brow. _'Sit down. I need to concentrate when I'm driving.'_

"Hmph."

_*Where are we headed where are we headed where are we headed where…*_

_'That is getting very annoying,'_ Schuldig gritted his teeth. _'Never took you to be a classic whiner, mein lieber.'_

"Do not confuse curiosity with whining," Nagi interjected. "I just like knowing where I'm to go, that's all."

"Fine!" Schuldig exploded. "We're going here!"

He pointed down the road to a new carnival of sorts with a large tent in the middle. The crowd there was humongous – there were old people, children, men, women, insects and dogs and cats and birds and bees and everything you could name under the sun, yes, including Weiß!

"You're taking me to a circus?" that came out as more of a statement than a question.

_'It's a fair, not a circus.'_

"There're clowns there. I -hate- clowns."

_'Blah, they're there to be seen and not heard. You'll get over it.'_

"Hmph," Nagi could find nothing to say as a retort. "So… why a circus?"

_'Fair. And it's a bet, that's why. You can masturbate when we get back if you want to, so badly—'_

"I was not masturbating!" Nagi flushed. Was there anything else this German sausage thought of other than the sensitive subject of loin-hood?

_'Yes. I think about you.'_

"Thanks, but no thanks," the Asian boy crossed his arms. "I don't have time to deal with babies."

_'Suit yourself.'_

They swung in easily into a parking space, packed as the place was. Perhaps the cars had been intimidated by Brady's favorite E-Series, or perhaps it was because they plain knew Schuldig the Destroyer of Messily Parked Cars was out and on the loose on the streets. Whatever reason it was, Schuldig wasn't complaining. They got down, and the German proceeded to once again, escort his young charge Nagi into the colorful procession in a gentlemanly manner. (Dragging him, in simple American.)

"Do you wanna ride the carousel, Naggles?" Schuldig asked him, not wanting to show the whole world that they were communicating telepathically. The youth rolled his eyes passively.

"No."

"Watch the puppet show?"

"No."

Schuldig sighed. "We're not coming here for nothing, mein lieber. Couldn't you at least agree to do something?"

"Fine. Can we have a drink?"

"Why, of course!" the German beamed. "Let's have some ice cream, shakes, cold beer, coke and stuff like that! And we can get some chilidogs… you know what it looks like, don't you?"

Nagi shook his head. "You're indescribable."

"A man who oozes sensuality, if you're trying to describe me to perfection, mein chibi." Schuldig winked at the girl at the counter as they made their orders. She blushed at the handsome man's antics, and the German waggled his eyebrows seductively. Just as she was about to willingly utter her private phone number, Nagi took off in the opposite direction. He hated clowns and gushing girls. Ewww!

"I take it you haven't even smelled puberty yet, Nagikins."

"Shut up," Nagi managed to grind out. "I hate people. I hate circuses. I hate clowns and dear god; I hate people. Get my drift?"

"Right. Anyway, your drink, my chibi," Schuldig handed the youth a paper cup filled with pink liquid. Nagi stared at it.

"What in the world is that?"

"It's called Shuichi's Special. That cute guy next to that Kyoto chick recommended it," Schuldig smiled. "He was cute, so I couldn't refuse. A good thing you took off too… that girl was creepy. While she looked at me, she imagined me to be some writer. How wussy."

"Who is, the girl or the writer or you?"

"Being a writer is wussy, Naggles. Writers are boring people who chain smoke and have no life."

"You're just jealous you're not as rich as that there handsome blond writer," Nagi mimicked the German's slang, purring in between his words. The cup of pink liquid tasted sweet and refreshing. "What do we do now?"

"What about the Tunnel of Doom?"

"What _about_ the Tunnel of Doom?"

"Don't play parrot with me, Nagikins," Schuldig rolled his golden eyes heavenward. "It's a ride, in case in your maturity you have forgotten all about it. Do you want to take a ride on the Tunnel of Doom?"

"Should I?"

"Would you?"

"This is getting melodramatic," Nagi sighed. "Fine. I will."

It turned out to be the worst decision in his life. The trail twisted and turned, in turn twisting and turning the contents of his stomach. The youth reappeared at the entrance, looking as green as the Incredible Hulk. Schuldig snickered at him, though his green-gold eyes reflected a rather sympathetic light.

"I think we should ride something less dizzying," the German finally said. Nagi half-smirked at his teammate.

"Feeling the pain and torture already?"

"No, just pitying you."

"Hmph."

Schuldig hid a smile as he sighed and pushed his unruly bangs back. So far so good. Nagi wasn't reacting too negatively anymore. It was good to see him… not so terse as he usually was. Nagi was like an uncut diamond – once cut, more valuable than anything else in the world. "Look here… how about we get something to eat."

Nagi glared balefully at him. "Do I look like I'm in the mood to eat?"

"Just… let's get something sweet so you don't hurl," Schuldig poked the Japanese youth. "Want some cotton candy?"

Nagi sighed. Taking that as a 'yes', Schuldig made his way to the brunet by the candy stall who was ridiculously dressed as a huge pink bunny in overalls, with a smaller pink bunny in his pocket. He flashed the German an adorable beam. "Pika pika na no da! Please buy some candy! Ooh what about this pink cotton candy for your boyfriend na no ka?"

"Exactly what I came here for, honey bunny," the blond purred seductively. "Pink is delightful to look at… as eye candy."

Nagi rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

"Arigatou na no da!!" the brunet chirped, skipping up to the counter to man the register. He gave the candy, unwrapped, to the boy and grinned. "You're so adorable! Really you should shine na no da!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ohh just don't sound like a fuddy-duddy all the time," the bunny man lifted a pink pawed finger and waggled it around. "Life is too short for too much fuddy-duddy things na no da! Be shining, it's in your eyes. I know you're sad and so does Kuma-chan na no da! But… you know, we can just live to have fun sometimes! Right blond-man-kun? Right!"

"Right!" Schuldig saluted.

Nagi shook his head, but he couldn't help smiling. "Yeah. Right."

The two sauntered off into the sunshine. It was truly a lovely day, with not a single cloud in the sky. It was the shade of robin's egg meshed with cerulean in rolled splendor… Nagi hardly went out, or even if he did, he had never really bothered to look at the sky. But today was… different. Being with the annoying German wasn't too bad after all.

_'Why, thank you.'_

The youth bit into the cotton candy. It melted in his mouth, and he passed some to Schuldig. He took a bite, staining his mouth pink. "You're welcome."

"Nagi…" Schuldig shuffled, his green-gold eyes darting to drink in the youth's amber coffee ones. "I know you've gone through some of the worst shit in life, nonetheless… I really can't see you like this. Bitter, unhappy – although it's truly you, I doubt that's actually something we both want. You are… important to me. Very. You make me

_Breathless_

Happy."

Nagi laughed. "I've always taken you to be a jerk, Schuldig."

The German face faulted. But instead of the rejection to come, Nagi cupped the man's cheeks in his small hands, which were surprisingly warm for the King of Winter. "But now… maybe you're not who you really are, to me, either. Still, you shocked me. That coming from you was positively sappy."

"I know," Schuldig rolled his expressive eyes.

"Thank you," a small smirk played on the youth's lips. For a little while, the pair said nothing, just staring into each other's worlds. They leaned in, and kissed for the first time in their lives. It was magic, neither could find himself pulling away. A melody chimed in a distance, breaking the spell. Nagi blushed. "Hey, Schuldig?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna ride?"

The German grinned, lifting out a hand. "If my prince will join me."

"Whatever," Nagi took the offered hand. Together, they got up the platform and onto the carousel. Seating themselves on two horses side by side, they exchanged no further words. Until...

_'How about we masturbate together, mein chibi?'_

"Idiot!!"

"OOWWW!"

Life is too short to be spent alone. It's never too late ever to be free. To be who you want to be, no matter how impossible it may seem sometimes… because, as it is, "impossibility" isn't a limitation, it's only a word. You can never be too old for a little bit of cotton candy, carousels and immaturity.

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: I can't believe it took me TWO WEEKS to crank this baby out! So the flow's disrupted, I'm sorry. I've been busy lately. No time to reply mails, update, write, read… nothing. *Pulls hair* Argh! I'll die when I'm thirty na no da! My ShuuShuu-chan has been bugging me 24/7 to come and meet her friends. Not that I mind though, but I have half a notion that a Hiroshi will pop up and beat the stuffing out of me for stealing his best friend. Awkward.

Well, enough of Windy. We hope you enjoyed it na no da!


End file.
